Crazier
by you'rexalreadyxfallingxforxme
Summary: Welcome to BOCD. Home to the children of the most elite families in Westchester. Friendship will be made, hearts will be shatter and some egos will be seriously bruise…dare to take a peek at Westchester most prestigious boys and girls.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not take credit for the clique or the gossip girl series. All credit goes to the two lovely ladies Ms. Liz Harrison and Cecily Von Zingersar. This story focus on the character of the. Clique, But whatsoever has nothing to do with the recent story line and setting. Massie is a city girl moves from Brooklyn to Westchester County. Her life changes unexpected once she enters BOCD. The pairing is mostly M/D, D/A, A/J, J/K, and more to come. So sit back and relax and enjoy. Please R&R, I'm new at these so comments and concerns are more than welcome. Please no bashing. May become M in the future.**

_Disclaimer: All the real names and places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to_ _protect the innocent. __Namely __yours truly._

Hello kiddies, Miss me much

It seems to me that you all have forgotten the true meaning of gossip. Lucky for you I'm here to remind you what is really all about. I know my absence has been tough on many of you, but no worries kiddies I'm back and this time for good. Let me give a quick recap of who we just are. Have you ever walked by the private institution that puts Yale or Harvard campus to shame? Or seen the boys and girls that look that they belong on the cover of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog. If the answer to both is yes, then you might just know who we are. Let me explain further. We are the princesses and prince of Westcher County. The only labels we believe in are channel and Prada. Don't be fooled, like the rest of you we had our share of punishment...rarely, but as long as we keep our dirty little secrets private and out family name clean we can get away with just about anything. Some of you may be new here, but not for long… if you're lucky.

vous ne pouvez pas obtenir juste assez de moi

xoxo

LUCKY

**Barney's New York**

**Saturday, September 12th **

**1:00 PM **

"If you had to choose who would you pick?" Alicia Rivera asked holding up a Chloé and a classic Ralph Lauren blazer, Dylan Marvil arched her neatly plucked eyebrow. "You don't really need me to answer that you greedy bitch" she answer with a smirk.

When she thought about it her friend was right, why choose one when she could have them both. She could have her cake and eat it too. Of course she wasn't referring to the two blazers she was holding up, but about her recent boyfriend and her ex. On one end she had Josh Hotz the schools soccer star and her boyfriend, with her by his side they were the unstoppable couple, much like brad and angie. Then there was Derrick Harrington the gorgeous male alpha of the school and her ex. Although they have been broken-up for about two years now, you can never forget your first.

"It's only fair you pick Derrick, you have known each other since the second grade when he stole your first kiss" said Kristen putting duwop lipvenom on her lips.

Alicia rolled her eyes at Kristen and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Funny you should mention that since he also gave you your first kiss, and anyways I don't own him, Josh or anyone for the matter anything"

Like hell she didn't. Derrick broke her heart once what's to say he won't do it again.

"Look Leesh honestly I don't know what to tell you . If Derrick isn't the one them maybe Josh is. He may not be but he's now. You gotta work with what you got"

Both Kristen and Alicia looked at Dylan dumbfounded. Maybe her friend was right, maybe she just need to appreciate what she had. Then again she never did anything in moderation, why would she start to date that way now?

She took both blazers to the cash register and smile. "Well I think I'll just let the boy's make-up my mind today at C's party. No blood no foul, just a nice game of cat and mouse"

What can we say, the girl can't help it.

**Lyons Manhattan Penthouse**

**Saturday, September 12th**

**7:00 PM**

Clair Lyons looked around her and smiled with satisfaction. Her families' penthouse in Upper East Side Manhattan was transformed into a 1920's jazz club with a twist. Upon their arrival each guess must were a mask, making it sexy, alluring and mysterious. She made sure to double check her list of guess, which consisted of everyone at BOCD. Her phone buzzed yet another text message.

**Fisher2: Hey babe, can't wait to see u tonight, b ready 4 a surprise. Love Cam**

Clair smiled. After being away from him all summer long she missed him terribly. He has been her best friend ever since the seventh grade when she first got her period. He was the one who ran to the seven eleven across the street of their junior high and brought her a maxi pad. When people stare, pointed and laugh he was the one who held her hand in the hallway. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

**Clairbear: ******** rlly, missed u bunches. Get ur lazy ass here pronto.**

Just as she was finishing typing back a text to Cam the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Roberta" she shouted to the house maid

"Ummm if it isn't the blonde I had in mind"

"Well I betterbe the ONLY blonde that's on your mind" Clair grinned from ear to ear as she

jumped into the arms of her boyfriend Mason Moore.

"You and Blake lively" He said with a smirk.

"Well in that case Mr.," she said casually "you might want to tell Blake I don't share"

With that said she got on her tippy toes and pressed her MAC cherry red lips on Matt. She always felt a rush when kissing him. Maybe it was his Acqua Di Gio, the scent that hypnotizes her or his way of making her feel like the only person he rather be with.

"So, maybe I and you… can start the party early…" he whispers flirtatiously thrusting her playfully onto the wall, sending Clair into frenzy.

"Can't babe" Clair slowly backed away and began inspecting her list.

"In just a few minutes everyone will be here and I want everything to be perfect"

Mason glance at Clair suspiciously and smile.

"Ill just leave you alone so you can finish. I guess I'll go to my apartment and change into some

New clothes...but remember when I get back you own me some alone time"

"Thank you" She said softly "And yes I promise this time to make it up to you"

_Tonight is the night _Clair thought _the night I lose my virginity._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews and yes the spelling was wayyyy off. Sorry the chapter took so long. Hope you'll enjoy it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. This chapeter is mostly about Massie I wanted to explain her story more but just enough to answer some question. Please keep on r&r. any question just send me a message.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Lakewood Country Club **

**3 months ago **

**12:00 PM**

_They say _that_ often during the darkest moments of our life a light arises and gives us hope. So if you ever feel alone... When you need a hand to hold, tears to be brush away, a friend or just someone to listen don't hesitate. Just close your eyes and I'll be there, I will be the light that leads you out of the darkness_.

Massie Block trace the letters one by one. Although she knew each line by heartbeat, every time she held the paper closer to her heart she fell him there with her. Wrapping her around him arms and whispering to her that it will all be okay. The tears made their way slowly down her face; they seem to follow a pattern by now. _Daddy I need you_ she thought over and over again. Her dad has been gone for five years now, after his death she was left under the care of her aunt and uncle. They moved in with her on the apartment she and her father shared. She never really had as mother until she meet her aunt. They took her under their wings and loved her like a daughter. But sometimes all she needed was her father. Her life was changing completely. Her uncle received a promotion that would change their lives forever. In just a month the preparation had been made, she had gone from a two bedroom apartment in New York to a 3 story house in Westchester County. Brooklyn is where her heart is. She will miss waking up at 6 in the morning to the sound of the fire house from across the street or the sugary smell that always cling to the air. She knew he wouldn't be too please to see her cry over something so stupid as moving, but all her happiest memory have been inside that apartment, No amount of money will ever change that.

"Helloooo earth to Massie wake the fuck up" Her co-worked Layne Abeley called over.

"Seriously it's been like what 30 minutes and all you have done is look at that piece of paper and cried. I'm all for love and giving a helping hand but when you have a boss like ours and working at a place like this your ass is on the line" She took a deep breath after the indubitably long speech.

Massie put away the letter inside one of the pockets of her apron. After much debate she decided to work at Westchester county club. In the city she had worked at starbucks for about a year, just because her family was making more money now didn't mean she had to turn into them. The kids that roam half of the country clubs wearing little or nothing on but a towel (if you count the little triangles that barely seem to cover a girls breast) demanding for "special" services.

"Sorry about that".

"Uggghh is okay, I'm sorry for being extra-bitchy today. Just go over to table 3"

Massie walked reluctantly over to table 3 knowing that she will get her share of the pain-in-the-ass daily costumers.

Hey welcome to Lakewood country club I'm Massie, How may I assist you today"

"I have a few things you can help me with starting down those legs and up-"

"Eww Kemp could you please not hoarse this girl. Have some decency"

"Sorry about my friend" said a tall strikingly beautiful blonde.

"I'm Skye by the way" outstretching her hand. "and that over there is Kemp but just ignore him like we all do"

Massie smiled at sky and took out her pad and pen.

"So what can I get you today?"

"Well have strawberry Daiquiri and a couple of margaritas, you can put it all under the Hamilton's tap" With a wink and a smile she return to reading the latest edition of vogue.

"I think I need to see some Id's"

Skye peaked from under her Ray bans and smiled.

"Massie, Right? Can you be a dear and just get us the drinks? I would hate to see you lose your job over something as stupid as this"

Massie looked at sky stunned. Five seconds ago she had been a whole different person. Now she was threatening

to take away her job.

"I hate to be the bear of bad news but no identification no drinks" said Massie suppressing the happiness in her voice.

Skye Hamilton smiled and looked around her until she spotted Layne.

"Layne, could you come over here for a second"

Layne slowly walked towards Skye.

"Hey Skye... what's the problem"

"Your friend here isn't being very helpful she clearly doesn't understand the way things work around here. If she doesn't get her ass behind the bar now let just say I will make sure she get's fire in the spot today... And since you were in charge of training her its buh-bye to you too''

Lyane wanted to rip the girl's pretty blonde head off. Chew it over and feed it to her brother's pit bull.

"S...sure no problem Skye. Massie's new here so she doesn't clearly understand some things. She will go right now and make sure she personally delivers your drinks...won't you Mass"

Massie couldn't believe Lyane queen of darkness and bitchiness was being tame by a pretty face tan Barbie doll. Now she not only had to serve them drinks but she had to make sure to deliver this brat and her gang of airheads. She slowly sucked in air and smiled.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. It won't happen again"

"Good" said a girl with dark glossy hair and huge Gucci sunglasses. She slowly turned her face towards Massie.

"What are YOU still doing here? Are you deft or just seriously in need of an extra brain cell"

Massie felt her fist ball up. She wanted to punch the living hell out of that girl. She wasn't the type to let anyone talk to her like crap. She knew very well how to defend herself. The only reason her fist wasn't making contact with the girls face was because of her parents. She couldn't do that to her uncle. He was so happy when she told him she finally decided to work at the club.

Layne grabbed Massie by the arm and took her towards the bar.

"Massie what the fuck were you thinking''

"What!! Their minors"

"HELLOOOO do you think anyone gives a flying fuck. Skye's father is the owner of the club"

Massie lean over the counter and order the drinks.

"Look honestly I just wanted to beat the crap out of that brunet girl. You know the one with the fake looking boobs"

"That was Alicia Rivera. Her father is a high profile lawyer and her mom is a retire model hence the big boob.

Just hurry up before were both fire today"

Massie took the heavy tray in her hand. She was hardly out of the bar before she tripped and spilled all the drinks on a guy. He was a bit taller than her with shaggy blond hair and honey brown eyes. He was wearing a v-neck T-shirt and his abs were visible under the wet shirt. Massie stood frozen. _This is it Mass you are soooo getting Fire _she thought. The guy looked at her. He picked up the tray and the broken pieces of glass that were all over the floor.

"I swear I didn't mean it" she began picking up the pieces of glass and she notices her scraped knee.

"Its okay" the boy replied.

Massie couldn't help but look into his eyes. They had an effect that made his blonde hair seem almost golden. Looking into them she also remembers he was amongst Skye and that girl Alicia group of friends.

"Hey aren't you one of Skye's friends"

"Yeah. I came to order something to eat. You can't drink on an empty stomach"

He stood up and handed her the tray.

"I'm Derrick Harrington by the way...Massie right?"

"Yeah Massie Block" She smiled and felt as Derrick slowly leaned back down and touched her knee. She shiver. His hands were cold on her skin.

"You're bleeding" slowly he took out a band-aid from his pocket and put it on her knee. She smiled it was a strange and sweet gesture.

"Do you always carry band-aids in your pockets?"

"Do you always bump into people and spill drinks?"

He challenges her. She liked that.

Easy girl.

"Not if is their fault I tripped and scraped my knee"

"Well then next time I'll make sure to catch you instead"

"MASSIE ARE YOU OUT OF YOU FREAKING MIND"

Screamed Lyane from across the bathroom.

"I thought

"You were serving"

"I tripped on my way out''

''Ugghhh I'm sooo getting fire today" she yelled to no one.

"I'll see you soon" said Derricked he smiled and Massie swore she saw one dimple appear on his left cheek.

"HELLOOOO MASSIEEE did you just listen to me"

"Yeah, yeah. You were just freaking out and promising to murder me"

Layne follow Massies gaze.

"Don't tell me you just meet Derrick. A word of advice stay away from that guy"

Massie couldn't believe that. That was by far the sweetest guy she meet so far. He couldn't possibly be bad

Nonetheless someone to stay away from.

Rule #1: Here looks can be seriously deceiving.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thankz for all the review. This is a two part chapter. The next part might be up by friday..but im not sure:S . Too many things going on. more chapters to come...hopefully R&R_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------*************************-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**The New Yorker Hotel**

**Saturday, September 12th**

**6:00 PM**

The branches on the trees made a loud scraping noise against the window. Almost making it unbearable to read. MassieBlock put her book down and looked out her window. The city had the same and feel to it. The streets sidewalks were crowded withpeople of different ethnicity. The cultures and nationalities naturally seem to clash with each other, making New York a city within many cities and countries. She was happy to be back home but pessimistic about going back to Westchester. Her parents had accommodated her visits at the New Yorker hotel. She had stayed in mostly with the occasional shopping trips to the village or soho. Just as she was about to call room service her cell phone rang with Katy Perry's waking up in Vegas

_Don't call your mother_

_'Cause now were partners in crime_

_Don't be a baby _

_Remember what you told me _

Hello?"

"Is that anyway to answer the queen of darkness"

"Lyane!. I haven't heard from you all week"

"I should say the same. But that's not why I'm calling you...guess where I'm at"

"Lets see... at the super market buying a year supply of crystal light"

"Funny Block you and your awesome sense of humor. I hate to burst your bubble but right now I'm in New York and was wondering if you would like to accompany me to a party my friend is having".

"A party?" Massie contemplated for a minute. She was rather tire of being home and really in need of a night out.

''Okay sure, why not"

"Be ready in about an hour I'll come pick you up in my brother's car"

"Ohhh and by the way the dress code is strictly 20's. You know flappers, gangster and that sort of stuff"

"Lyane are we going to a party or one of your crazy cult meetings"

"Again with the sense of humor. Just give me your address"

As Massie gave Lyane her address she couldn't help but like the crazy idea. Sure it was bizarre but fashion was the one thing she was really passionate about. Give a girl a pair of scissors and needles and thrust me she could conquer the world.

Or at least have a rocking outfit.

**************************************

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people and events have been altered of abbreviated to protect the innocents, Namely yours truly._

Hey people!.

It's that time of the year again, where we head back to school. But before that happens it's only polite to party like is 1999 and live a little. Just remember the following:

You don't want to start the school year with pictures up in the internet and your face on page six. Remember what happens there stays there...unless I find out. Then that's definitely not the case.

**Sightings:**

**A**,** D** and **K** exiting the plaza hotel with what looks like a glam squad. You know what they say, every dog has its days every girl needs her gays.

**D, C** and **J **walking in the lower Upper East Side looking rather buzzed already. Boys will be boys.

**L** and **C** stopping in front of The New Yorkerhotel. Ummmm a special guest perhaps.

This will be an interesting mixing.

Okay kittens is time for me to be transported to another era.

_vous ne pouvez pas obtenir juste assez de moi_

Xoxo

LUCKY

*************************************

**Lyons Manhattan Penthouse**

**Saturday, September 12th**

**7:00 PM **

Massie waited in front of the hotel for Layne. She didn't really know what car she should be looking out for but she was sure Layne would spot her.

"Hey Mass, over here"

She turned around only to find her friend in a BMW M5 series. With a very cute driver by her side.

"Layne...what the hell. I didn't know you had...you could..." flabbergasted Massie hopped into the car.

"You never really asked... you assumed" Layne said with and incredulous smile.

What Massie assume could be her brother turned around and beam.

"Chris Abeley, nice to meet you"

She glimpse into his navy blue eyes and admire what she saw.

His blonde hair was slicked back making him look like a young Chace Cradford.

"Nice to meet you too"

Layne annoyingly spoke louder than usual

"Soo, what do you think about my get-up"

Massie burst into laughter.

"You're a gangster, what else can I say?"

"Well at least I will be original. Although yours is pretty wicked"

"I'm sure no other girl will have the guts to pull your outfit".

"Thanks I just made it myself...from scratch"

"Wow some sure isn't modest"

"What can I say?

"I'm that good"

"We're here girls" Chris announced.

The Lyons penthouse was located in 83rd and fifth in the Upper East Side. At a distance you could see the metropolitan museum central park.

"Lyane are you SURE we're in the right place"

"Duuhhh, this is Clair's parent's house. They use it mostly on holidays though". They were usher by the doorman up to the penthouse. The elevator door slowly open and they were transported back to the 1920's. The place had an old Hollywood feel to it. There was a marble stair that led to the second and third floor. The floor was adorned in a checkered pattern, something that just seems to compliment the 20's fell. All around the girls sported flirty flappers dress and Louise Brooks's hairs styles. Some boys were dress like gangster with cigars sticking out the front pockets of their tux. The one thing that was odd was the mask they each had on, which each guess was given on the way in.

"Wow, when you said a party I didn't know it was going to be this.... ummm BIG"

"Well Clair's not one for small gathering" Said Chris.

"Come along dear I'll introduce you to everyone said to Massie taking her hand and leading her away.

She notices half of the population of Lakewood country club was there along with what she assumed were her new classmates. They stopped in front a small blonde. She was wearing a purple fringe flapper dress. Her hair was done in a short Glamorous wavy bob with a feather blue and purple headband and masquerade mask.

"Kuhhlair" Layne tease.

''You bitch. You know I hate it when you call me that" Clair hissed.

"I'm just impersonating your BFF"

"Cam does don't talk to me like that!"

"Nooo, dummy I was talking about your acquaintances"

"Shut up. I already saw them o their way in" hopeful Clair added" Maybe tonight you could try to be nice to them. They're not that bad Lyane"

"Sure, sure. By the way this is Massie Block. She moved from Brooklyn to Westchester and will be going to BOCD"

Massie outreached for Clair's hand.

"Massie Block nice to meet you. Cool outfit"

Clair studied Massie and like the way the girl presented herself. Although she really didn't look like the kind she was use to hanging out, she had a certain confident about her. She like the way she wore a short sequined dress. The hem looked like it was encrusted with jewels which she assumed Massie did herself. Her hair was in a elegant but simple low updo donned with a beaded headband over it.

"Clair Lyon. Thanks I could say the same to you"

"Yeah you won't believe me but the girl can do just about anything" Lyane added curtly

"Okayy you too I would love to stay and chat but I'm going to look for my vict-

I mean friends" She said with a smile.

As Lyane left Massiewas left standing with Clair.

"Ohh, thanks god he came" Clair affirm.

She was looking towards the elevator doors. Massie turned around and saw three boys appear. Among them was none other than Derrick Harrington.

"Who Derrick?" Massie question

"NO, Cam. Wait YOU know Derrick? Have you guys-"

"Nononono, I just meet him this summer at my job at Lakewood. Nothing interesting"

"You sure don't make it seem that way" Clair Chucked.

"No, promise. Girl Scout honor" Said Massie wiggling three fingers in the air''

"Okay, okay I believe you" Clair said defeatedly.

Cam came over and scoped her in his arms around Clair nuzzling his neck on her silk blonde hair.

"Clair bear. I missed you"

"Cam" she shriek happily

Massiefell someone tap her lightly on the shoulder; she turned around only to be face to face with Derrick.

"Fancy meeting you here" She said looking into his honey-brown eyes.

"Well I'm not one for big events but as soon as I saw myself in the mirror, I knew I must let some admire"

"Someone took an extra dose of cockiness"

"Nope. I'm just that honest"

"You do look nice. Looking a lot like Humphrey Bogart. I must admit you might get half of the girls at the party to fall for you".

"Does that include you" he led on.

"Nope, I'm just about the only girl that can see right through you"

"Really" He asked amused" So if I try to seduce you...It wouldn't work'

''Yes exactly, wow you really do catch on quick"

He moved forward slowly putting his hand on her thigh. With a free hand he reached gently and brushed Massies hair away from her face. He was so close she was sure he heard the rapid beating of her heart.

"They told me to stay away from you'' She whisperer.


End file.
